


【坤丞】夏日西米露

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 1





	【坤丞】夏日西米露

“总裁不要工作的啊！”在奶茶店排着长队的小姑娘听到来自帅气店长小哥哥的一声哀嚎

出于好奇心小姑娘左右探了探头，踮着脚使劲往前够试图看个究竟，迫于身高问题只能看到两颗发量丰盛（？）脑袋凑在一起

“果然帅的人都喜欢和帅的人在一起……”

“这是什么神仙cp！爱了爱了”

“……”

心理素质极好的蔡徐坤自动忽略了人队里的窃窃碎语，挤开了原本的员工还撒谎说“你们放假了”，便安安心心理所应当地占着范丞丞身边的位置“帮忙”

“丞丞~”阻挡完一列队情敌闲下来的蔡徐坤在柜台上支起手臂看着忙着做奶茶的范丞丞，带着点不怀好意的表情

“……如果你真的没事情可做的话你最好来帮我做奶茶”范丞丞手下抄着勺子狠狠地戳了一下珍珠咬牙切齿地说

“我有事情做啊，看着你不让那些人靠近你啊”很理所当然的回答，蔡徐坤换了个姿势继续盯着

范丞丞翻个白眼：“这算什么事”

“是我人生中最重要的事儿”蔡徐坤正色道

“……哦”范丞丞面不改色继续手上的动作

“宝宝？”

“大庭广众，还这么没害没躁的”范丞丞嘴上说着毫不留情的话，脸却红的透彻

“可是宝宝害羞了诶~真可爱~”蔡徐坤走过去凑近范丞丞耳畔轻声说，顺便掐了把脸、揩了把油

“走开，不许捣乱”范丞丞伸手轻拍了蔡徐坤肩膀一下

“宝宝~疼啊~”蔡徐坤捂着被“打疼”的地方装出一副可怜兮兮的样子说

“啊？我很轻的！”范丞丞打包好手里的奶茶递给等着的小姑娘

“疼……”蔡徐坤用着可怜兮兮的声音，脸上挂着可怜的表情，眼睛却一直盯着那女孩的手

“哼~臭大猪蹄子别给我装，我打你一下你就疼，我腰不配拥有姓名？”范丞丞继续熟练地做着他的本职工作

“啊~宝宝我错了嘛~” 大猪蹄子蔡总连忙摇白旗认错。

要不然吃不到美味橙子哒~

“知道错了还不来帮我？”

“……宝宝，这个我是真的不会嘛……”

“我没听错吧我第一次听我蔡总有什么不会的东西？”范丞丞挑了挑眉有些幸灾乐祸的成分

“我也只会工作和你了”蔡徐坤说着在范丞丞脸颊上落下一吻，然后光明正大的把范丞丞宽松的衣服扒至肩膀，在锁骨上咬了一口，满意地欣赏着自己的作品

“唔嗯……你犯规啊……”范丞丞慌张地拉起“掉落”的衣服，朝身后看了一眼，见没人注意着他们才松了一口气，随后反应过来已经烧红了的脸狠狠地抓了一把蔡徐坤的胳肢窝

“宝宝，公共场所不许点火的”蔡徐坤压低声线在范丞丞耳边说

“我哪有，你先挑事的”范丞丞拍了拍自己高温的脸蛋重重的呼了几口气，继续完成未完成的事业

“我没有，是你太可爱了我控制不住自己”蔡徐坤拿起放在珍珠保鲜盒里的勺子挖了一勺珍珠盯着看

“丞丞”

“嗯，说”

“这是什么”

范丞丞回头看了一眼抓了一把无辜珍珠正在研究的蔡徐坤翻个白眼然后夺过勺子放回原处，“不知道就别瞎动诶，知道你个总裁来这种地方就啥都不会……”

“这个呢？”

“那是糖，不是盐”

“……”

“那这个黄不拉几的东西又是些什么”

“柠檬酱，如果你想酸死的话可以试一下”

“那这个……”

“……不许说话”乘着店里没有多少人了，范丞丞放下手里的杯子扭头吻住蔡徐坤不停蹦出问题的嘴

蔡徐坤也乖乖地不再说话只是看向范丞丞的眼神多了几分欲火

一点半，终于等到范丞丞送走了当时店里的最后一位客人，范丞丞还没来得及摘下围裙就被蔡徐坤按在柜台上

“你干嘛？！”

“你做了一上午的甜饮，也给你先生我做一份呗~”蔡徐坤嘴角依旧漾着笑，危险的笑

“真不要脸……”范丞丞小声嘀咕一句，瞟到眼前的人危险的眼神立刻纠正并立刻绽开笑容：“呀~我错了嘛~老公你想喝什么啊？”

“嗯……西米露吧”蔡徐坤漫不经心的解着范丞丞衣服上松松散散挂着的几个扣子

“啊……臭流氓……我给你做……你别碰我……”范丞丞扭着身子躲避着蔡徐坤解扣子的手，恰恰好做到了那个敏感部位

范丞丞倒吸了一口气，感受着贴着他屁股那物的变化

“……宝宝，别动”蔡徐坤也深呼吸，努力控制住自己现在不能将他就地正法

哦当然，只是现在，谁知道将来呢

“你这个流氓！”范丞丞挣脱开蔡徐坤的怀抱，收拾着桌子上散落的纸张

蔡徐坤耸耸肩不说话，走到门口把门上的牌子换成“今天店主不在家”，随后把门锁上，拉下了靠窗座位前所有的遮阳帘

“宝宝，今天来了好多女生啊~”

“嗯，正常”

“可是你先生我很苦”

“有西米露啊~我做的西米露超甜的哟~”

蔡徐坤轻轻笑了下。

你才是最甜的

“……所以宝宝要怎么补偿我呢？”

“……为什么我就要补偿了？”

“想知道？”

“想知道”

“太受，”蔡徐坤来到范丞丞身后，伸手褪下范丞丞的裤子带着内裤，细细揉捏着那硬器，“女孩子欢迎了”

“啊呜……不能……在这……啊……”

“但是不乖的宝宝就该受惩罚啊，对不对？”这时候蔡徐坤总裁气场全开，轻轻拿捏手里的性器，熟练的技巧让那小东西很快颤抖着射了出来，有一部分沾到了旁边的机器上

“啊……坤坤……不行……”范丞丞一下软了身子，拉着蔡徐坤的手使劲撒娇求饶

“我只是讨点奖励，看我今天多乖~放松~”蔡徐坤轻轻吻吻人的额头，轻轻的说

“啊……不要……不要……这是在店里……会有人……看到的”蔡徐坤的手又伸进范丞丞衬衫里，轻轻挑逗胸前那两朵红缨，一边轻轻吻着范丞丞的发璇

“放心好了，我锁了门的~”

“啊……那你……还要不要喝……西米露……了……”范丞丞被刺激的手里的杯子都拿不稳，颤着声音问身后一直作乱的人

“喝啊，宝宝帮我做啊~”

“嗯……那你先……放开我……啊……”范丞丞被刺激的直喘着粗气

“就不放~”蔡徐坤恶劣地掐了把捏着的红缨，引得范丞丞一阵呻吟

“啊你别动那……”范丞丞伸手想拍掉身上的咸猪爪

“哦，不动那儿~”蔡徐坤轻轻咬了一口范丞丞的锁骨，在上面使劲嘬了一口，留下一个明显的印子才放开，随后手从胸前摸下去，一直探到双腿之间那个穴口处，轻轻在入口处按压挑逗，须臾才插进第一根手指

“唔嗯！”范丞丞被突然入侵的手指刺激的一惊，泄出了一声呻吟，慌张往身后瞟了一眼看到蔡徐坤逐渐暗下去的眼神，然后迅速地转回去捂住嘴

“嗯？宝宝叫的很好听啊~继续叫嘛~”蔡徐坤眉毛一挑，继而插进第二根手指，承受手指抽插甬道也开始渐渐顺利起来

“不……不要……慢……慢点……”后穴带来的突然的刺激让范丞丞彻底软了身子，拿着的杯子也从手里滑落

蔡徐坤也听话的慢慢抽插着手指，把桌子上的杯子重新塞回范丞丞手中，温柔的话语砸在范丞丞耳边：“宝宝，我现在就想喝你做的西米露啊”

“那你倒是……别碰……我了……啊……”范丞丞喘着气颤着音说

“那不行啊~”手指又增加了一根到后穴，蔡徐坤空出来的那只手捏了两把白白的臀瓣笑着说

见拗不过身后的人，范丞丞只能乖乖一步一步地做着西米露。手指一直放进后穴，范丞丞承受不住快感的来袭，手抖让冰块径直掉进了恰恰张开手心里，西米露也洒在了手上，一点点的白色的冰凉液体也洒在范丞丞手上，不禁让蔡徐坤想起了前几次做的时候射了他满手精液的样子

想到这，下身的那物又大了些，许是感受到了范丞丞的颤抖，蔡徐坤轻轻笑了声后抽出手指把自己的东西送进那红润的小口里

突然的完全进入也使范丞丞有些措手不及，急着转身却忘了自己还拿着的西米露，刚刚加好冰块的液体温度远比此刻范丞丞身上的温度低了许多，范丞丞不禁皱了眉吸了口凉气

就像冰火两重天

等着范丞丞适应的蔡徐坤正想摸摸自家宝宝的软手，却发现小孩的手却是有些冰冰的，与人穴里的温度不成正比。这可把蔡徐坤吓了一跳

“……宝宝？”

“啊……冰……”范丞丞无意识的皱眉却是挑起了蔡徐坤一阵担心，后来发现范丞丞手心里好像攥着什么东西，微微扬起嘴角，随后把人手里无意识攥着的冰块拿出来，心疼的拉过范丞丞的手吻了吻

“宝宝，要不你自己给自己暖暖？”

虽是个问句，但蔡徐坤却已经拽过范丞丞的手伸到含着他性器的那个地方，再将范丞丞自己的手指顺着性器也插进去

“唔……！这样……怎么能……降温……啊……哈……好……撑”范丞丞只是觉得后穴很撑，本来只能容得下一个性器的地方已经被强行扩开到还能容纳下两根手指

“宝宝，是不是很舒服？”蔡徐坤身下也开始了动作，凑到范丞丞耳边低声说

“啊……不……不舒服……我没办法……做……西米露了……啊……”酸胀的感觉已经过去，随之而来的是一波又一波的快感袭来，好像爬山的人，爬过了乱石阵，已经看到了山顶的无限风光

“那我轻点，宝宝就继续帮我做饮料吧~”蔡徐坤“善意”的慢下了抽插撞击速度，好让范丞丞继续完成他的任务

范丞丞正松了口气准备往半成品里加进红豆的时候，后穴的东西突然开始蛮横的横冲直撞起来，仿佛真的要捅破肠壁一样

“宝宝能忍得住，可是我忍不住啊”蔡徐坤轻描淡写地说着，身下却是毫不留情的撞击

“……”范丞丞心里的小人不服气的哼了声，咬紧嘴唇不想放出一声呻吟，甚至坏心的夹紧了肠壁希望能给身后人的动作造成些阻碍

“嘶……”被身下人突然收缩后穴的行为微微吃惊的蔡徐坤刻意假装痛苦叫出了声，惩罚似的拍了拍范丞丞的屁股瓣,又坏心的抓住人的臀瓣用力并在一起

“宝宝，我不要吃红豆嘛~”

“讨厌死了你啊……啊……不吃……也得吃……”下定决心的范丞丞一赌气颤颤魂魂地舀了三大勺红豆加进去，蔡徐坤觉得好笑，又使劲往里撞了撞，正好撞上人最敏感的那个点

“啊！别碰我……那……！”刺激的感觉一瞬间涌上，密密麻麻的快感砸在范丞丞身上，让他一瞬间只记得要大声呻吟

“呀~找到宝宝的暖宝宝了呢~”蔡徐坤坏笑着又发狠地往刚刚那处撞，手也护在范丞丞后脑勺防止他撞上机器

“啊……你个……坏蛋……还让我做……啊……西米露……我要跟……正廷哥……告状……啊……你……欺负我……”

“啊~做好了啊~”蔡徐坤对范丞丞说的话充耳不闻，反而停下身下抽插的动作，端起范丞丞放在桌子上的西米露端详了一会儿喝了一口

“宝宝~怪不得你这儿来这么多人啊~你以前怎么也不说，带回家给我尝尝啊~”

“什么啊……你天天过来……还不够……啊……我还在家……做东西……给你吃呢……”

范丞丞说话声刚停下，门外就响起了别人的说话声。蔡徐坤立刻梧上了范丞丞的嘴巴，然后下身也开始了撞击

“诶？奇怪了，平常都开到六点的，今天怎么关门这么早啊？”

“哎可惜了，我还想来看看店主治愈一下呢……”

“但是我听早上来的同学说好像店长男朋友来了……”

“对对对，而且听说特别帅！”

“人家帅你也见不着咯~都关门了……”

后面的话随着脚步声也渐渐远去，但范丞丞只觉得后穴酸痛

“看来他们还有点自知之明”蔡徐坤哼了一声放开手继续大力地在范丞丞后穴抽插

吃醋的总裁意外的体力好，一直到晚上这场事才临近结束

“宝宝，我真的好像让你给我生个宝宝，然后我天天带着他来店里玩，这样她们是不是都不敢靠近你了~”

“啊才不是……是因为……因为我做的东西好吃……”范丞丞合上眼睛有气无力地辩解道

温热液体洒在肠道里，性器还堵在穴里没出去，范丞丞感受着那些液体的身体力流动，耳边听到爱人的声音：

“宝宝才是最甜的啊~所以只有宝宝才是我的西米露啊~”

-End


End file.
